


Moonlight Serenade

by Yuuripean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Academia, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuripean/pseuds/Yuuripean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Monday morning at 4am; Yuuri awakens to a melody, and it annoys him great enough to take actions against the Professors wishes.</p>
<p>Just who on earth would be playing music at this time of night? And what is this strange influence she gives him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> First story i've written in about 5 years, I hope you can forgive my cliche writing styles and quirks. Feedback much appreciated!
> 
> Based on head canons pre-48, and how all Yuzu's have a power to calm their Yu-counterpart.
> 
> I have too many feelings for this show.

A melody fluttered through the courtyard of the Academia in the early hours of the day, causing Yuuri to stir awake from his sleep. The sun had not yet peaked past the vast ocean surrounding the island; and there was a peace through the rooms and corridors of the magnificent castle. The sound sweeping into the room was enough to disturb the silence, and his slumber. He groaned as his mind came into focus and closed his eyes tighter, hoping it was just an odd occurrence.

“Not that music again.” he slurred to himself; the melody lingering into the darkness. He rolled his body to the other side of the bed; the cool air from his pillow tingling down his body, awakening his senses. It was no use going back to sleep now. He took a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes and sighing. No rest for the wicked, he thought. Slowly slinking from his warm covers, he dropped his feet to the floor and shuffled to the window. He slid it open to invite a chilling breeze to fill the room.  Past the light whistles, he could hear the music echo from down below his dormitory.

It was just as he expected; it’s that girl again. 4am precisely on every Monday morning, she would be down on that field. Yuuri peered down, studying the distant movements of the girl. Being situated on one of the top pillars meant he had full view of the school, but not the clearest view on their direct actions. Only the moonlight provided enough light to make out the silhouette below, moving to the rhythm. Small shadows for arms flowing up and down; followed by another two shadows for legs, kicking and prancing across the grass.

“Who does she think she is?” he muttered under his breath, resting his head on his arms that are propped on the windowsill. He had studied the melodies that the girl has played each week and found that she enjoys classical pieces. This weeks had a sharp rhythm to it; the pianos chord in harmony with the violins, intertwining together to create a pleasant tone. Anyone would find this music soothing to listen to, which would explain why nobody else has awoken as early as he did.

For him; music was different. He could admire the tunes but it could not lull him back to sleep. Not like how it used to be when he was younger.

Now, Yuuri was a soldier; he was the top elite of the Academia. Students had utmost respect for him and the teachers saw potential; it was a responsibility he gladly accepted into his life. It was rare to have a moment of contentment except at night when the world would stand still. For him, no matter how many songs he heard, music could not speak to him through emotions and thoughts. For him, it was almost frustrating to not understand the melodic tones expressed.

“I should put my foot down on this nonsense.”

He slammed the window shut, and went to get ready to confront the girl. He buttoned up his academia uniform; a purple attire that symbolises his high rank, and washed his face from the sink in his personal bathroom. Perhaps this confrontation will give them a ‘wake-up call’ to never disturb his sleep ever again, he thought to himself as he slipped on his shoes.

The door swung open as he made haste to the courtyard, the door clicking as he walks away from it. While this had not been the first time this incident has occurred, he has called upon for action before. Even as far as to go to the professor himself, Leo.

_“Whilst this may have brought concern to you, you do not need to get involved in this situation. We will look into this student and the appropriate action will be taken.”_

That was the reply he got; nothing more and nothing less. Leo’s word is law, and Yuuri knows not to fight back on his word. But still; in a mix of fatigue and stubbornness of waking up so early, he feels he could get the situation sorted once and for all, without the Professor.

* * *

 

He quickly turned the corner towards the grand entrance doors and swung them both open swiftly, making a whoosh sound as the doors parted to make way for him. His eyes darted to the open field in front of him; there he can see the figure in the middle, the music more coherent than ever.

He can see the girl in more detail as he marches forward into the fields. The light from the moon providing a spotlight to shine on her, and her only. Her movements are more dynamic than from up above; she strikes the air with her feet as she swings her legs up to leap. Her hands making rhythmic motions, with slender fingers tracing patterns that only she can understand.  Her hair flicked behind her, the ribbons holding it together fluttered with every turn she made.

She made the field surrounding her the stage, and she was the star of the show.

Yuuri stood a few feet from her, crossing his arms and gazing before her. Despite the hard talk he gave to himself since the moment he woke up, he didn’t feel compelled to disturb her act. There was very few people that would strike as interesting to him, and yet this girls powerful moves were almost hypnotic to watch.

Eventually the song ended, and she relaxed, flicking her bangs from her eyes. She turned around to go towards the stereo and let out a high audible squeak. Yuuri felt quite offended by the initial reaction, but then realised it must be because he, shadowy figure, has suddenly appeared to her in the middle of the night.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” she said with a scowl across her face, quickly straightening herself out. He could only help but giggle, his recognisable smile forming on his lips.

“I suppose I should ask you the same thing.” he replied. She bent down and grabbed the water bottle sitting by the stereo and took a swig. The silence between the two lingered just a bit longer than Yuuri was used to. Her answer was far from instant.

“Dancing.” She stated as she placed the bottle back to its original place, and began to skip through songs from the stereo. The glow from the screen illuminated her lush eyes. “It is the only time I’m allowed to practice. I don’t like to be disturbed.”

She let her legs rest as she plops down on the grass, knowing well that he was not going to leave anytime soon. Yuuri was more comfortable looking down at her as he preferred not to get his uniform stained. Her eyes staring right back at him.

“What is your name?”

“Serena.”

Serena. He had heard the professor mentioning her name several times before. But could not picture name to face. She never broke contract with his eyes as she spoke; he could see a fierce flicker emerge from her iris. It’s very unusual for anyone to have such flare to their eyes he thought, especially when in front of him.

“And yours?” she asked. Yuuri’s eyebrows dropped slightly. How could anyone not know who he was?

“My name? How could you not know my name?” he said. “I’m sure you know of me, the great pride of academia.”

She shook her head, a blank expression fell on her face. “Nope, no idea.”

He could feel his intimidation slowly grow weaker. First this girl gives a casual reaction to his question, and now she doesn’t know his name. Is this some sort of obscure humour that can only come from those who stay up dancing till 4 in the morning?

“I seriously don’t know who you are,” she repeated bluntly. “I don’t exactly get to know of life out here in academia.”

He noticed she wore a red jacket; the symbol of students who are in the lowest class. This explains a good portion of his questions in his mind, but then opens several others. What does she mean by not having a life in academia?

She pressed a button on the stereo, and the music began to play again. How unusual, he thought, this is a song she has never played before. A slow melodious tune full of wind instruments played.  Then it hit him, he recognised the song from years ago, just from the first few notes of the music.

He can remember the times when he used to listen to this kind of music before his missions, to get him into focus. A wave of nostalgia rushed through his mind. Did she pick this song on purpose?

She stood up and braced her legs. She straightened up her skirt and walked over to him. “Well I can’t have you watching me dance by myself all night. How about you help me in this next song?” She softly held out her hand to him, her eyes striking deep into his again. Yuuri’s smile has now faded and retracted into a scowl. Is this a game? The mix of the song and the lack of sleep stirred something deep in him, and it pissed him off even more.

He grabbed her wrist roughly and held it tight as he lifted it high. He took a step forward swiftly against her body. His bulky presence shadowing her figure. A look of confusion and concern swept her face.

“I do not dance.” He hissed, “And to be very clear, the reason I am here is that your music drives me up the wall every single week. Does your narrow Slifer mind not comprehend that some of us are trying to sleep?” His patience has snapped. His grip on her wrist tightened, he could feel her bones connecting her hand to her arm moving under his sinister fingers.

And yet, her eyes did not back down against him.

“Is that so?” She said. Serena was shocked but she was not frightened. Never has anyone kept such composure in front of Yuuri. She took her free hand and rested it on his shoulder, and took a breath as she leaned in to him.

“Why don’t you let the music talk?” she asked softly. Yuuri was taken back. Serena had ignored his question completely. There was no hint of fear in her voice, even with how tight he held her. For the first time in a years, Yuuri was unsure what to do.

Serena relaxed her arm, motioning him to come follow the melodic rhythm that was playing before them. Only the moonlight from above shining light onto their figures. Eventually, the grip that held her wrist so tightly eased, as her hand slipped down and locked her fingers between his. He took his free hand and wrapped it around the back of her waist. Without a conscious thought, they swayed to the music.

* * *

 

Now he remembered what the song was. Moonlight Serenade. He had a guilty pleasure for jazz music from decades ago. It was calming to listen to at night. How fitting for a night like this, he thought. Yuuri could feel his soul grow more content the longer they danced, he didn’t fight against such a change of pace like he normally would. Serena noticed him in deep thought, not realising such an inner conflict of his emotions grew inside. She peaks her head up.

“Dancing helps me grow closer to my monsters,” she said. Yuuri looked to her, curious to what she means by that. “I use Moonlight monsters. The more I dance, the more I understand them and how they fight. Especially on a night like this.” Her tone of voice had now softened, but remained just loud enough to hear over the music. Her steps lead the way into the field, while his trailed behind slightly.

“I haven’t talked to anyone since coming here, besides the teachers. I always worried that I wouldn’t know what to do if I ever had to engage with students.” She perked her head up. “And yet, I didn’t feel threatened by you, even if you are a bit rough at first”. Yuuri just listened on, he has never heard of anything quite like this before. He could only look at her and listen, with no need to talk.

All sorts of thoughts ran through his head. Maybe Serena is some experiment by the professor to control soldiers, he thought to himself. All of these possibilities to why she made him calm. All as far-fetched as the last. His mind began to let go of the accusations and flow to the beat of the song.

“It’s funny,” she chuckled, "For someone who can’t dance, you seem to have a good grasp of the moves.” Yuuri closed his eyes and smirked. “Yeah. Funny that.” He slowed his movement down but remained in time to the music, enough for her to begin to follow his speed.

 “All this time, I thought I hated music. Nothing spoke to me as it used to.” He confessed, “But yet, right now, I can feel it come back into me.” He tightened his grip on her hands gently. She nodded softly to him, letting their feelings of music spill out into the night.

* * *

 

They danced in silence for a while, exchanging only a few words before they could see the sunrise shine on their faces, giving them a clearer view on who each of them was. The darkness fading to make room for the dawn. At that realisation. Serena stopped and let go of Yuuri.

“Sorry to cut this off so soon, but it is time I have to go.” She quickly switched off the stereo and gathered her gear. Yuuri stared out into the ocean before him, the waves sweeping up to the store, carrying the warm glow of the sun. He felt a wave of peace at that time. It's been so long since his enjoyment came from such a simple concept as music. 

“Shall I see you next week?” she asks him. He turns around to her, and nods.

“Sure. It’s not like I’ll be able to sleep.” He replied back. Serena giggled and cracked a smile; before turning her heels and skipped up to the building. Yuuri stood a while longer, stretched his arms and yawned. He has a few more hours of free time before having to go back to business about his mission with the Professor. There was no denying to himself that he’ll spend it back in his bed.

* * *

 

Yuuri realised later that day that the emotions he felt that night were not permanent, as his usual personality creeped back up for his duty. How Serena managed to shift his thoughts was unknown even to him, or how she was able to open him back to his music. He could not stop thinking about the whole experience, but could not tell anyone around him.

Next week, as he promised, he awaited the moment he will be abruptly woken by her music.

He woke up like clockwork but could not hear the music. When Yuuri opened the window to look outside, Serena was not there.


End file.
